1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a battery operated, motorized carrying cart. More specifically, this invention provides a battery operated, motorized carrying cart and a method for transporting garbage cans, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,133 by Ericsson teaches a powered barrow or cart adapted for the handling and transportation of diverse materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,813 to Bosko et al. discloses a mobile garden and refuse cart for safe, sanitary storage and sanitary cleanup or pickup service. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,314 to Herr teaches an article carrying land vehicle with a cargo container and with an optional stowable riding attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,470 by Baddorf et al. discloses a motorized wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,984 to Jennings et al. provides an automatic, self guiding transporter having electrically driven wheels activated by a control mechanism which senses the magnetic field around a buried guide wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,609 by Mitchell et al. teaches a transport cart of the type used in industrial-commercial applications for movement of articles, preferably those loaded on pallets. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular transport cart, or method for transporting, of this invention.